Boule de poils
by Noah-Hitomishikou
Summary: OS,Yaoi. Une mission, 4 anbus et une rencontre imprévue...


**Boule de poil**

**Titre :** Boule de Poil

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, les persos de Naruto…. Snif !

**Couples :** Etant donné que cette fics est une surprise pour ma sempai Hagane (reine du Yaoi, celle qui m'a montré la voix). Et que cette chère personne est absolument fana du Sasu Naru, j'allais pas faire un Gai-Lee….

**Genre : **OS, léger UA vu que l'action se déroule 7 ans après les derniers scans et que je sais évidemment que rien ne se passera de la façon dont cette histoire se déroule. YAOI.

**Rating : M **(soit + de 18 ans)

**Note **: Premier OS, premier Yaoi lemonizé de surcroît….(enfin c'est entre le lime et le lemon…)

**Note2 :** Je sais pertinemment que le lemon est interdit sur ce site, je peux donc comprendre que ma fics ne soit pas appréciée, je spécifierais la partie « sensuelle », si le M est là, ce n'est pas pour rien, homophobe ou personnes n'appréciant pas le style s'abstenir.

**Note 3 :** Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il doit certainement y avoir étant donné que cette version n'a pas été corrigé par mes bêta lectrices habituelles, merci de votre compréhension…

Sasu : Oo

Naru : Oo

Sasu : J' y crois pas, elle aussi s'y est mise.

Naru : On est perdu…

L'oiseau de proie survolait avec intérêt la multitude d'arbres touffus s'étalant à une dizaine de mètres en contrebas. L'œil du prédateur suivait avec attention depuis quelques minutes déjà la course rapide et affolée de sa future proie. L'excitation de la chasse se sentait dans les virements nerveux qu'exécutait le volatile. Pour lui, l'obscurité que lui conférait la nuit n'était pas un problème, loin de là, elle lui permettait de pouvoir « jouer » au mieux avec son futur repas.

En un battement d'aile puissant, il plongea bec en avant et serres grandes ouvertes. La petite boule de fourrure noire continuait de courir vaillamment, accélérant même l'allure, atteignant une vitesse anormale pour un être cette taille.

Le rapace accentua la puissance de ses coups d'ailes, arrivant difficilement à la hauteur de sa future victime, mais contre toute attente, la boule de poil effectua un saut prodigieux, se mettant à l'abri de son assaillant et plongea ses prunelles ardentes dans celles de son agresseur.

L'oiseau n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il fut prit de vertige et simultanément propulsé par un coup de poing puissant qui l'envoya, le bec en premier sur un des nombreux troncs d'arbres jonchant la forêt.

Une ombre de plus venait d'apparaître devant le pauvre petit animal à fourrure, un homme, jeune de toute évidence, de haute stature, un corps avantageux outrageusement camouflé par une cape dont la capuche était rabattue et un masque au faciès animalier.

L'anbu s'accroupit devant la petite chose, qui bizarrement ne manifestait aucune crainte, défiant même son « sauveur » du regard.

Le jeune homme ne tint pas compte de cela et prit la boule de poils au creux de ses bras.

Puis, d'une puissante impulsion, Le ninja reprit sa course, sautant de branches en branches à grande vitesse, bientôt se profila devant lui trois autres silhouettes, vêtues à l'identique.

L'une d'entre elle, au masque canidé, se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Kinpouge, espèce de baka, c'est pas le moment de se chercher de quoi bouffer ! »

« Touken, j'ai fait ma BA du jour, le pauvre allait se faire becter. »

« Elle va nous servir à quoi de ta boule de poil, y'a même pas de quoi faire un repas. »

« Mais non ! Celui la, on le croque pas. »

« Et tu vas en faire quoi ? Un lapin ninja ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit Kin, un léger sourire aux lèvres, qui ne se vit malheureusement pas. Mais les autres membres de sa team avait pu déceler l'imperceptible ton moqueur dans sa voix.

Les trois anbus ne purent réprimer un léger sourire mêlé de soulagement. Le quatrième membre de leur équipe était de plus en plus taciturne ces derniers temps. Cela avait commencé avant son entrée dans les forces spéciales d'élite et été allé de mal en pire. Retrouver un peu de la joie de vivre de leur compagnon d'arme leur réchauffait le cœur. Alors si la présence de ce conil améliorait son humeur, autant le lui laisser, même si cela n'était pas très orthodoxe.

Le chemin se poursuivit dans un silence relatif lorsque l'anbu de tête ralentit. Les trois autres se mirent à sa hauteur.

Il n'était pas nécessaire pour eux de s'éterniser en bavardage, depuis leur passage au grade d'anbu, deux ans plus tôt, ces quatre la travaillaient souvent ensemble. Une équipe redoutable et parfaitement complémentaire dont les liens qu'ils partageaient avant leur promotion avait donné à leur collaboration de très bon résultat, chacun connaissant l'autre et pouvant lui faire une confiance totale.

Chaque détail de la mission avait été vu et revu, chacun savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Seul petit bémol peut être, cette équipe se connaissait trop bien…

« Kinpouge, cache donc ton léporidé ! »

« Mon lépori-quoi ? »

« Ton LAPIN baka ! Je n'imagine pas la réputation des anbus de Konoha si on voit le leader de la team gagatiser sur une boule de poil en pleine mission. »

« T'énerves pas Souka-chan, j'ai compris. » La dite Souka, reconnaissable à son masque blanc parsemé de fines fleurs poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

Kinpouge prit la petite bête au creux de ses mains et le posa délicatement dans la besace qu'il portait à son flanc gauche.

« Désolé Yamiyo, Souka a raison, reste tranquille un petit moment. »

« Yamiyo ??? »

« Ben quoi, il a le droit à avoir un nom lui aussi ! »

« Totalement irrécupérable. » Le dernier membre de l'équipe venait enfin de se manifester, toujours calme mais avec l'agaçante manie de toujours se manifester dans le but de faire enrager un des membre de sa team, Kinpouge tout particulièrement.

« Zuga, rend moi un service, ferme ta gueule, ça me fera des vacances. »

« Toujours aussi nerveux à ce que je vois Kin, peut être est ce dû à la petitesse d'une partie de ton anatomie, on compense comme on peut. » Derrière le masque blanc au faciès de chat, Kinpouge pouvait sentir le sourire faux de son coéquipier.

Cependant, il n'eu pas à réagir, Souka foudroya le mal apprit de ses yeux émeraude. Zuga se tut immédiatement.

Touken se rapprocha imperceptiblement de son chef d'équipe et lui souffla dans un murmure.

« Kin, il a toujours pas digéré le fait que Souka craque sur toi. »

La phrase avait été prononcée à voix si basse que seules les oreilles hyper sensibles de l'homme au masque de canidé roux purent les entendre.

Le chef d'équipe répondit de la même manière, l'ouie de son acolyte étant aussi d'une exceptionnelle finesse.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui joue à la bête à deux dos avec elle à chaque fin de mission. »

Un bruissement les fit cependant reprendre leur sérieux. Ils redevinrent quatre ombres aux aguets, attendant le signal.

Avec des gestes fluides et précis, Kin enleva sa besace et la confia aux soins de Touken.

Le signal arriva enfin, quasi imperceptible pour le commun des mortels mais pourtant bien visible pour eux.

Kin disparu soudainement, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de surprendre le reste de sa team.

Une silhouette apparue enfin, à la lisière de la petite clairière, elle porta la main à sa chevelure et y raccrocha une petite rose de papier bleuté.

Presque immédiatement, on pu voir la haute stature de Kin se dessiner derrière elle. Le reste de l'équipe était décimée aux endroits stratégiques, invisibles aux individus se trouvant dans la clairière.

« Bonsoir Konan ? »

« Mes salutations Kinpouge. » Le prénom de l'anbu fut prononcé de manière moqueuse, il est vrai que « bouton d'or » n'était pas forcément le premier qualificatif qui viendrait à l'esprit de n'importe quel imbécile connaissant les faits d'armes du célèbre anbu.

Mais la cause de ce surnom remontait à sa promotion au sein des forces spéciales, Souka avait râlé comme un putois lorsqu'on lui avait proposé son nom d'anbu, Kin avait aussitôt proposé à la belle de se faire attribuer lui aussi un nom de fleur, sa coéquipière avait prit le jeune homme au mot, « bouton d'or » était donc resté. Ce qui faisait doucement marrer Kin, un anbu masculin avec un tel nom, on le retenait forcément.

« Tu l'as ? »

« Bien entendu, pourquoi serais je venue sinon ? » La jeune femme écarta les pans de sa cape noire à nuages rouges. A ce geste, les trois ombres silencieuses se contractèrent imperceptiblement, seul le chef d'équipe, au plus prés du danger pourtant, ne manifesta aucun signe de nervosité.

La kunoichi sortie un rouleau et le tendit au jeune guerrier.

« Ma dette est essuyée maintenant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Konan, je suis un homme de parole, tu ne me dois plus rien. »

« Je le sais, il est bien dommage d'ailleurs que tu ne viennes pas grossir nos rangs, un atout tel que toi ferait des merveilles dans notre organisation. » La jeune femme avait ajouté cela sur un ton mutin et doucereux.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. » Répondit le ninja, pas le moins contrarié par les propos de la guerrière, venant d'elle, ceci sonnait comme un compliment.

« Adieux Kin. » Et l'Akatsukienne se fondit dans la nuit.

« Je l'espère. » Répondit l'anbu.

La donne était différente maintenant, si ils venaient à se rencontrer, la trêve éphémère ne serait plus d'actualité. Seul la mort de l'un ou de l'autre en serait l'issue, et ils en étaient tout deux bien conscients.

Kin se matérialisé aussitôt aux côtés de Touken, le surprenant dans une position assez rocambolesque. L'anbu tenait d'une main le lapin et de l'autre un bandeau frontal de ninja de la feuille, une rayure barrant le symbole sur toute la largueur de la plaque métallique.

« A cause de ta stupide lubie, ton lapin sent l'Uchiha et ce bandeau le gibier. »

Kin lui prit vivement des mains le bandeau et la boule de poil. Le petit animal se cacha instinctivement dans les bras protecteurs de son sauveur, puis lança un regard accusateur à son tortionnaire.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne pars jamais sans, alors arrête de râler. »

Le chef d'équipe rangea le morceau de tissu dans son sac.

« Je ne supporte pas l'odeur des Uchiha, tu le sais très bien. »

Kin se rapprocha dangereusement de son acolyte.

« Si tu n'avais pas fouillé dans mes affaires, tu n'aurais pas fait souffrir tes précieuses narines que je sache. »

Les deux ninjas ne purent continuer leur discussion, le reste de leur équipe venait de les rejoindre.

« On se met en route. »

Sans attendre leur réponse, Kin s'élança, sautant d'arbre en arbre, vite rejoint par ses compères.

La petite troupe arriva en milieux de nuit aux abords de Konoha.

La troupe d'élite pénétra dans le village avec une discrétion absolue, arrivée devant le palais de l'Hokage, Kin laissa ses coéquipiers rentrer au quartier général pour qu'ils puissent se changer alors que lui se dirigeait vers le prestigieux bâtiment afin de faire son rapport.

L'anbu entra dans le bureau de sa supérieure par une porte dérobée dont seul les membres de la garde d'élite avaient connaissance, il fit son rapport sommairement, la légendaire devait tout d'abord prendre connaissance du document pour ensuite planifier le reste des opérations.

Le ninja prit la direction du quartier des anbus, son sac battant toujours sa hanche gauche, son petit protégé s'était extrêmement bien tenu durant les derniers évènements.

Arrivé là bas, il se ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter au bureau des anbus, à trois heure du matin, seul quelques rares ninjas revenant ou allant en mission avaient la chance de se croiser.

Arrivé dans le vestiaire, il eu la surprise de ne pas se retrouver seul. Touken, debout devant son casier grand ouvert, rangeait son masque dans l'armoire de fer.

Cependant, l'attitude anodine de celui-ci ne trompait pas son supérieur. Il savait bien que le jeune homme avait volontairement traîné afin de le croiser. Preuve en est, Zuga et Souka étaient partis depuis un moment déjà, sûrement en train d'approfondir les cours particuliers que prodiguait la kunoichi à son collègue. Cour aillant pour but de « sociabiliser » son coéquipier, coéquipier qui se donnait avec joie aux plaisirs de l'apprentissage.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kin était confronté à ce genre de comportement de la part de son collègue.

« On traîne Kiba ? » Le châtain fit mine d'être surpris, et posa ses yeux sur son supérieur, se délectant de la vue offerte.

Kinpouge posa doucement son sac sur le banc, ouvrit son casier et retira ses habits ninjas.

Il fit basculer sa capuche en arrière, révélant une cascade de cheveux dorés, jeta négligemment sa cape dans le sac à linge salle de la salle, puis il retira son masque.

L'Inuzuka contemplait avec un malin plaisir Naruto se dévêtir. Le blond fit comme si il ne voyait pas le petit manège de son ami. Habitué depuis quelque temps déjà aux regards plein de lubricité que posaient certains sur sa personne.

L'Uzumaki de vingt deux ans mesurait un mètre quatre vingt cinq, Un visage fin mais néanmoins viril, les rondeurs de l'enfance qui donnait à son faciès une allure poupine avaient définitivement disparu.

Les trois fines moustaches toujours présentes, le menton légèrement plus marqué qu'autrefois lui donnait un aspect plus masculin. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé, lui battant les épaules, toujours aussi ébouriffés, lui conférant un petit côté « mauvais garçon » qui faisait fureur que ce soit auprès de la gente masculine ou féminine.

Sa peau toujours hâlée rehaussait l'éclat des deux perles marines de ses yeux.

Le maître chien pensait toujours que le fait que Naruto soit obligé de porter un masque devrait être considéré comme un crime hautement répréhensible par les autorités Konohènes.

D'un autre côté, si il devait être confronté aux prunelles mutines du kitsune durant chaque mission, ses érections permanentes auraient pu lui poser de sérieux problèmes. Qui pouvait résister à ce regard espiègle et brûlant ? Pas le châtain en tout cas, ni Souka. Le seul à ne pas succomber était Zuga, mais simplement parce que le dessinateur était trop absorbé par la préservation de son bien, soit la kunoichi de l'équipe.

Le blond continua d'ignorer son subalterne, enlevant sa tenue d'anbu, faisant rouler sur ses muscles le tissu sombre. Puis s'assit pour pouvoir passer sa tenue de ville.

Le maître chien n'y tint plus, il adressa à son vis-à-vis un regard remplit de lubricité, s'approchant dangereusement de « l'appel-au-viol ».

« N'y pense même pas. » La phrase avait été dite calmement mais d'un ton ferme, ce qui au lieu de refroidir le châtain, fit s'étirer d'autant plus son sourire libidineux. L'Inuzuka se planta devant l'Uzumaki. Puis dans un mouvement sensuel, s'assit sur les genoux de l'apollon aux cheveux blés.

« Kiba, t'es chiant ! »

« Voyons, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas déjà pensé. »

Le blond poussa un soupir d'exaspération, ce qui ne découragea pourtant pas les avances de Kiba, qui en profita pour laisser courir ses doigts sur le torse bronzé et délicieusement musclé de son ancien amant.

Mais le châtain ne pu continuer son exploration hasardeuse, une douleur vive à la main le fit sursauter.

« Putain ! Il m'a mordu ! »

En une seconde à peine, la situation fut totalement renversée. Le maître chien s'était relevé vivement, foudroyant du regard la petite boule de fourrures que l'Uzumaki tenait dans ses bras.

« Ton putain de Lapin m'a mordu ! Je vais le tuer !! »

Le blond referma encore la prise sur l'animal, affirmant ainsi à son vis-à-vis que l'animal était sous sa protection. Même le châtain ne se risquerait pas à provoquer cette « bête de sexe » mais néanmoins anbu le plus puissant du village.

« Kiba, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Akamaru t'attend, sans parler de…. Neji. »

« Comment ? Tu es… au courant ? »

« Baka, Neji est un de mes meilleurs amis, et puisque toi aussi, je vais faire comme si ce petit incident n'avait jamais eu lieux. »

Le maître chien rentra chez lui, la queue entre les jambes.

Naruto, après le départ de son ami et ancienne conquête, s'habilla à la va-vite, enfilant un pantalon noir, taille basse, ainsi qu'un marcel orange et une veste noire. Une tenue décontractée, confortable, qu'il aimait particulièrement revêtir après une de ses fameuses missions masquées.

Il prit sa besace, fourra le lapin dedans puis se dirigea vers son domicile, sautant de toit en toit.

Depuis quelque temps déjà, il avait laissé le petit appartement qu'il occupait pendant son enfance pour s'installer dans quelque chose de plus spacieux, situé dans le même immeuble que son ancien sensei, Kakashi.

D'ailleurs, le bâtiment était exclusivement habité par des ninjas. Un petit confort non négligeable, car en plus de vivre dans un endroit qui ne ressemblait plus à une chambre de bonne, les villageois encore hostiles à son égard n'osaient plus venir vandaliser son lieu de vie. Et puis cela lui permettait aussi de rencontrer ses amis plus souvent, étant donné que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient aussi aménagé dans ce même immeuble. C'est ainsi aussi qu'il avait découvert que la douce et innocente Sakura, vivant trois étages plus bas, donnait des « cours particuliers » à un certain brun à la peau pâle.

Non, non, ce n'était pas un pervers, loin de là, mais un souci de bon voisinage pur et simple.

Il avait fait cette fameuse découverte alors qu'il rentrait tard d'une beuverie en compagnie de quelques anciens genins de sa promotion, lorsqu'il était passé devant le palier de l'appartement de la fleur, son ouie fine lui avait apporté les relents sonore de ce qu'on aurait pu apparenter à une lutte. Ni une, ni deux, il s'était précipité sur la façade de l'immeuble pour surprendre l'agresseur en rentrant par la fenêtre. Mais il suspendit bien vite sont geste.

Il y avait lutte, cela était certain, mais il aurait mis sa main à couper que si il interrompait ce fameux « combat », il passerait une semaine alité aux frais de l'hôpital de Konoha. La jeune femme était en plein « cour particulier » et son élève mettait beaucoup d'ardeur et de passion à satisfaire sa sensei. Autant les laisser poursuivre leur « leçon ».

Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il passa par le palier du troisième étage. Apparemment, une leçon était en cour.

Il gravit les trois étages qui le menaient à son appartement en quelques foulées puissantes. Posa une de ses mains sur le battant de sa porte d'entrée et y insuffla légèrement son chakra. Plusieurs cliquetis métalliques se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

L'appartement de Naruto n'était pas très grand mais fonctionnel. Un séjour, une cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain et des toilettes séparées. Mais comparé à son ancien habitat, c'était du luxe pur et simple.

Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, posa sa besace sur le futon. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, enleva sa veste et son tee-shirt qui lui collaient à la peau. Une habitude qu'il avait prit depuis sa nomination au poste d'anbu, en revenant de mission, il éprouvait un besoin presque viscéral de se laver. Mais après un ou deux essaies dans les douches communes des anbus, ils avaient renoncé à l'idée de se nettoyer là bas. Pas envie de se faire violer non plus.

Il enfilait toujours sa tenue « décontractée » pour rejoindre son appartement mais dés qu'il arrivait chez lui, la veste et le tee-shirt volaient irrémédiablement. La seconde étape était en général une bonne douche.

Le jeune homme enleva sa ceinture mais suspendit son geste au niveau du premier bouton de son pantalon. Il était tellement conditionné par son « rite après mission » qu'il en avait complètement oublié une chose, une chose qui ne souffrait pas d'attente.

Il se retourna vers son lit, la petite boule de poil avait sortit son museau du sac et n'osait pas en sortir.

« Reprends ta vraie forme Teme, à moins que tu veuilles que je continue mon striptease. »

Le lapin sursauta légèrement, puis dans un pouf sonore et un nuage de fumée, un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux de jais fit son apparition.

« Tu es moins bête que ce que je pensais baka. »

« Un lapin avec le sharingan, à moins que ton fêlé de sensei de soit mit aux expériences sur les lapins, je ne vois pas qui d'autre cela aurait pu être. »

Le brun ne releva pas la pique, se contentant de serrer un peu les poings à l'évocation de son ancien sensei.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit alors ? »

« Si le grand Sasuke Uchiha en vient à se ridiculiser en prenant la forme d'une mini peluche kawai, il doit avoir une sacrée bonne raison. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, effectivement, avoir été obligé de recourir à ce genre de procédé lui faisait énormément honte. Mais que Naruto non seulement s'en aperçoive et en tire partie : inédit !

« Bon, tu me dis pourquoi tu es là, où c'était seulement pour me mater quand je me mets à poil ? »

« Usuratonkachi… » Le brun senti la colère commencer à grandir en lui.

Le blond lui savait que le beau brun aurait du mal à cracher le morceau, il entama donc la discussion.

« Où est ta fameuse « team ». »

« Démantelée. »

« Ton frère ? »

Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de déclencher sa fameuse pupille héréditaire à l'évocation de cette personne maudite.

« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi teme. » La voix grave et sensuelle du brun se fit plus menaçante.

Le blond lui lança une œillade de défit, si son ancien coéquipier était là, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander. L'Uzumaki avait eu beaucoup de mal à réfréner la bouffée de joie qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'il avait reconnut son ami. Cependant, celui-ci venait dans un but précis, et sûrement pas lui compter fleurette.

Si l'Uchiha avait un service à lui demander, il n'allait pas l'aider et lui sauter dans les bras au premier battement de cil. Il avait beau être beau à damer un saint, avec ses un mètre quatre vingt de muscles sinueux, une voix douce et grave, une virilité presque indécente, un visage fin mais pourtant masculin, une peau pâle, des yeux de braise au regard ténébreux et ravageur ainsi que des cheveux noirs diablement sexy. Non ! Il ne céderais pas, quoi qu'en dise son pantalon qui commençait à le serrer douloureusement.

Naruto était un chasseur, que ce soit pendant un combat ou dans la vrai vie. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir si simplement. Il allait faire comprendre à cet Uchiha de malheur que la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

Naruto allait bien gentiment ranger ses hormones. De toute façon, l'Uchiha n'était pas là pour ça.

En tant que future conquête croisée dans un bar, il serait passé en mode « traque-de-joli-petit-cul » mais là, c'était différent, ce qu'il voulait du brun était beaucoup plus important qu'une partie de jambes en l'air.

La désertion de son ami et les différents rejets qu'il avait essuyé de sa part pendant toutes ces années à essayer de le ramener avait fait naître en lui un sentiment de frustration intense. Et quel que soit le service que le Sharingan venait lui demander, il n'était pas prêt à se laisser avoir.

« Pourquoi es tu venu me voir alors ? Moi, le baka que tu as laissé pour mort il y a neuf ans ? » La phrase avait été dite froidement, sans passion, juste des mots les uns derrières les autres, avec une étrange sérénité.

La réplique du blond fit l'effet d'une douche froide au brun, il ne pensait pas que le kitsune serait aussi froid et détaché.

Connaissant l'Uzumaki, il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui lance un ou deux « baka », agrémenté de « teme », voir de « dobe ». Mais après deux ou trois piques verbales, le blond lui aurait sauter dans les bras en lui demandant de ne plus le laisser, de l'emmener avec lui pour accomplir sa vengeance.

Bien sur, il aurait râlé pour la forme mais aurait eu ce pour quoi il était venu, un appât de choix pour son assassin de frère.

L'attitude détachée du blond lui faisait mal, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Pourtant, les paroles du Jinchuriki étaient tout à fait justifiées, alors pourquoi ressentait il ce pincement persistant au cœur.

« Qu'as-tu à répondre Sasuke, j'ai essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de ramener ton cul ici, à notre dernière rencontre, tu m'as bien fait comprendre de ne plus jamais essayer de te contacter. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? »

Le brun resta figé, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, son tempérament fougueux lui dictait d'exploser ce sourire froid et diablement sexy de la face de son acolyte mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait le faire, les mots qui glissaient de sa gorge étaient justes, douloureusement justes, il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé. A trop rejeter le baka de service, il lui avait ouvert une plaie au cœur. Voir le blond ainsi, froid, pondéré et étrangement réfléchi faisait naître en lui deux sentiments totalement contradictoires.

D'un côté il était agréablement étonné de l'évolution de l'Uzumaki, contenant ses ardeurs et ne l'assaillant pas d'insultes stupides.

Mais d'un autre côté, voir son ancien ami réagir avec lui comme si il était un parfait inconnu ou une simple connaissance le meurtrissait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se dit qu'il était peu être allé trop loin. Qu'il avait peut être perdu quelque chose d'important.

Quelque chose qu'il avait vainement repoussé et maintenant qui lui échappait. C'est souvent quand on éprouve l'absence de ce quelque chose qu'il commence à nous manquer. Voir Naruto le traiter comme si il ne lui avait jamais été attaché, comme si ils n'avaient jamais été proche lui faisait mal, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi.

« Alors, dis moi, quel est ton plan, tu viens chercher le baka blond pour s'en servir comme appât géant pour assouvir ta vengeance ? C'est vrai que le porteur de Kyuubi est un atout non négligeable quand on veut capturer un criminel de rang S membre de l'Akatsuki de surcroît. »

Le brun fut littéralement foudroyé, les mots tranchants comme de l'acier, dit calmement mais avec tellement d'acidité révélaient au brun l'odieuse réalité de ses motivations. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que son seul dessein était tel, il avait l'impression d'être souillé dans ses intentions. Comme si une donnée importante avait échappé au blond mais que lui-même n'ait pas encore réussit à mettre la main dessus.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer ses réflexions, Le renard venait soudainement de changer d'attitude, quelque chose venant de l'extérieur perturbait l'anbu.

Pas le temps de lui demander la cause de cela, le kitsune s'était jeté sur lui, l'empoignant par le bras.

Le brun eu à peine le temps de se rendre compte que l'Uzumaki se dirigeait vers la salle de bain qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur carrelé de la douche par le corps du blond, une main sur la bouche, l'eau tiède coulant à flot sur leurs deux corps.

Il adressa un regard furieux à l'Uzumaki, promettant miles douleurs à l'imbécile. Mais l'expression qu'il lut sur le visage du beau blond l'en dissuada.

Quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans l'appartement, apparemment, quelqu'un que le propriétaire des lieux connaissait.

« Naruto ? » La voix de l'individu ramena une foule de souvenir à Sasuke.

« Dans la douche sensei ! » L'Uzumaki avait répondu de son éternel ton jovial, comme si la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques secondes plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu.

L'Uchiha ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un bref sentiment d'admiration pour son ancien coéquipier.

(ATTENTION DÉBUT DE LA ZONE « SENSUELLE »)

La mains qui l'empêcher de parler se déporta de son visage pour venir échouer sur le carrelage humide, lui frôlant la nuque au passage et collant de ce fait un peu plus le corps halé et musclé contre le sien.

Lorsque les doigts cuivrés effleurèrent cette partie si sensible de son corps, le brun ne put réprimer un frison de plaisir. Heureusement, le blond ne s'aperçut pas du trouble qui habitait son rival, trop absorbé par sa conversation avec l'argenté.

Pendant cette proximité forcée, le ténébreux ne put que subir la présence fort rapprochée de l'Uzumaki.

Il s'aperçu avec un pointe de jalousie que le blond le dépassait maintenant d'environ cinq bon centimètres. Mais cette constations fut bien vite dissipée lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse dénudé du bel éphèbe. Les gouttes d'eau projetées par la douche coulaient avec une lenteur malsaine sur la chevelure de blé, roulant sur les lèvres charnues et terriblement sensuelles, s'écrasaient sur les pectoraux finement ciselés pour venir mourir sur le tee-shirt trempé de l'Uchiha, lui donnant une conscience aiguë des mouvements du torse du kitsune contre le sien.

La température monta d'un cran, il essaya de se concentrer sur les paroles prononcées par l'Uzumaki mais l'expression si innocente de son visage, à moitié tournée vers la porte derrière laquelle Kakashi se tenait ne fut qu'accentuer son trouble. Le brun comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait tenté si longtemps de rejeter le blond, tout simplement par ce que l'accepter aurait signifier beaucoup trop pour lui, il s'appercevait enfin que ce n'est pas contre Naruto qu'il se battait mais contre lui même.

Le renard bougea légèrement, se frottant inconsciemment un peu plus contre le corps pâle. Il n'est fut pas plus pour embraser les sens du Sharingan, il senti sa virilité s'éveiller malencontreusement, et retint un soupir de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trahir sa présence.

L'homme aux yeux vairons venait de quitter l'appartement, ayant transmis les informations nécessaires à son ancien élève.

Naruto se tourna enfin vers Sasuke et ce qu'il vit lui fit monter le sang à la tête. Le beau brun avait les yeux mis clos, le souffle court, la lèvre inférieure légèrement bombée et luisante, les joues sensiblement rosies et les cheveux trempés plaqués sur son visage.

Un véritable appel à la luxure.

Il ne pouvait croire être la cause d'un tel spectacle, pourtant, quand il se rapprocha un peu plus de son rival, il sentit la fierté Uchihesque érigée contre sa cuisse.

Le Jinchuriki rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis et demanda d'une voix grave et épouvantablement sexy :

« Dobe, pourquoi tu l'as mordu ? » Le brun eu du mal à comprendre le sens des paroles de son tortionnaire, il entrouvrit les paupières pour tomber sur deux sphères marines brûlantes de désir.

Ne voyant pas de réaction de la part de Sasuke, le blond se rapprocha encore de la bouche appétissante mais ne l'atteint pas, se contentant de mordiller du bout des dents la peau fine de la commissure de ses lèvres. Et reprit dans un souffle :

« Kiba, pourquoi l'as-tu mordu ? »

L'homme à la chevelure ébène ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction, ou plutôt en était il incapable, jamais auparavant avec ses anciennes conquêtes il n'avait ressenti autant de désir. Il avait les sens en ébullition, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Un sourire jubilatoire étira les lèvres du renard, avoir l'Uchiha ainsi à sa merci dépassait tout ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre. Le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur le brun était une drogue douce à laquelle il tomberait accro sans regrets.

Il continua de martyriser le bel apollon, descendant lentement vers la mâchoire, continuant de lui prodiguer son traitement à coup de dents. Faisant glisser l'ivoire sur la peau salée, s'arrêtant à la limite du cou. Puis, il sorti sensuellement sa langue pour goûter enfin celui qui l'obsédait depuis si longtemps.

Un gémissement traversa les lèvres du beau brun, celui-ci se colla encore plus fortement contre le kitsune.

« Répond. »

Le brun ne répondait toujours pas, ce qui éveilla la nature joueuse de Naruto.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as dérangé… » Le blond s'attaqua directement à la nuque de sa victime, y laissant une marque brûlante.

« … C'est quand il m'a chevauché…. » La langue incandescente s'attaqua au lobe de l'oreille pâle.

« … ou quand il a posé ses mains sur moi….. » la bouche vorace reprit sa course vers la mâchoire.

« … Où alors, le fait que nous aillons été amants ? »

La dernière phrase eu raison de l'Uchiha, il retourna violemment son bourreau et inversa ainsi leur position, le blond était maintenant à la place du brun, coincé entre le carrelage et le corps puissant du nukenin.

La fureur que les mots du blond avaient provoqué en lui avait activé son don héréditaire, imaginer l'Uzumaki en compagnie d'un autre lui était totalement intolérable.

« Tu es à moi. » Proféra t'il dans un souffle roque.

Bien loin de se sentir intimidé, un sourire mutin éclaira le visage du kitsune, ses yeux luisant le défièrent.

« Prouve le alors. »

La situation avait prit un déroulement totalement inattendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à ce que la situation dégénère dans ce sens là.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, l'envie trop présente, trop longtemps contenue.

Longtemps ils s'étaient interrogés sur la réelle nature de leurs sentiments, n'arrivant pas à mettre un nom dessus, ressentant une rage sourde, un arrière goût de frustration. Mais tout cela avait été balayé.

Le brun se précipita vers la bouche purpurine, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de l'objet convoité. Il planta ses orbes obsidienne dans celles saphir, puis dans un murmure, frôlant à chaque mot prononcé la peau rosée et délicate, il souffla :

« A personne d'autre… Usuratonkachi. » Un frisson d'aise parcourut l'épiderme cuivré. Les lèvres de Sasuke se scellèrent enfin à celles convoitées.

Le baiser prit bien vite de la vigueur, la langue malicieuse du blond vint taquiner la lèvre inférieure du sharingan qui entrouvrit la bouche. Un ballet sensuel débutât, une douce bataille de possession ou chacun se noyait dans les sensations éprouvées.

La main gauche hâlée vint se poser sur la nuque pâle, se perdant dans la chevelure ébène, tandis que menotte de porcelaine descendit lentement sur les pectoraux, en retraçant le contour, bifurquant sur le flanc du corps cuivre pour finir sa course sur la taille de celui-ci. La caresse sensuelle se mua en une étreinte possessive, plaquant la peau pâle contre la peau bronzée.

Un grognement de contentement franchit les lèvres du kitsune qui approfondit sa prise sur le cou pâle. Il délaissa les lèvres de l'Uchiha pour s'attaquer à la clavicule appétissante, croquant la peau offerte, la baptisant par le passage de sa langue. Cependant, un petit détail énervant coupa l'anbu dans son élan, le tissu mouillé du tee-shirt du beau brun. Avec un sourire plein de lubricité, il prit le col du vêtement entre ses doigts et le déchira sur toute sa longueur, jetant ensuite le morceau d'étoffe au loin.

Le brun était totalement perdu dans ce que lui faisait ressentir la bombe blonde, il faut bien dire que dans ce domaine précis, son acolyte avait une légère longueur d'avance sur lui. L'Uzumaki s'était révèle être un sensuel lors de son passage à l'âge adulte, et celui-ci avait prit bien soin de s'entraîner régulièrement à un art ninja particulier mais néanmoins très agréable : le sport en chambre.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas du Sharingan, à trop tourner sa vie vers un macabre objectif, il en avait totalement délaissé certaines activités.

Les rares fois où il avait succombé aux plaisirs de la chair, cela avait ressemblé à une scène de combat lubrique, sans douceur, sans tendresse, ou chacun des protagonistes ne cherchait que son propre plaisir. Un acte bestial, tenant plus du défouloir à hormones.

Rien à voir avec ce dont il faisant l'expérience maintenant. Il s'en étonnait lui-même, Naruto avait un effet mystérieux sur lui, indéniablement.

Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il senti le kitsune s'amuser à titiller un point très sensible de son anatomie. Le blond avait capturé un des ses petits bourgeons de plaisir entre ses lèvres, simultanément, il défaisait d'une main experte le bouton du pantalon de l'Uchiha.

L'Uzumaki délaissa ses nouveaux joujoux et releva la tête pour lui adresser un regard de pure concupiscence. Les cheveux plaqués par le jet continue de la douche. Les gouttelettes cristallines accrochées ça et là sur la peau hâlée donnaient à la scène un aspect fantasmagorique. Naruto était bien au-delà de la beauté, toute l'unicité de son être suintait par les pores de sa peau.

Comment avait il pu être aveugle pendant aussi longtemps ?

Le Jinchuriki baissa un peu la tête, ne lâchant pourtant pas son brun des yeux et attrapa le bout de la braguette entre ses dents, puis, avec une lenteur calculée, descendit la fermeture éclair sur toute sa longueur. Pour remonter ensuite sensuellement le long du corps d'albâtre, frôla du bout du nez la virilité du bel éphèbe, toujours emprisonnée dans son écrin de tissu humide.

L'un et l'autre ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard. Sasuke se jeta littéralement sur Naruto, le re-plaquant contre le mur carrelé. Happant la bouche gourmande avec fougue, mordillant avec frénésie les lèvres sucrées.

Un ballet sensuel et sexuel débuta, une alchimie particulière encore inconnue reliant les désirs de leurs corps à celui de leurs esprits.

Quelque chose d'impensable parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait connu jusqu'à ce jour.

Une sorte de sentiment d'accomplissement extatique, une sorte de finalité : la fin de ce qui les rongeait depuis si longtemps.

Où plutôt un nouveau départ, une nouvelle ère. Ce quelque chose qu'ils avaient repoussé par peur, une peur de se faire complètement dépasser par ce quelque chose de si fort qu'on ne pense plus « je » mais « nous ».

Les soupirs se firent plus roques, la sueur se mélangeant à l'eau tiède rendait leurs corps glissants et épouvantablement sensibles.

Les gestes affirmaient enfin ce que leur instinct leur dictait depuis si longtemps, une fusion parfaite, caniculaire.

Les mains bataillèrent avec les quelques morceaux d'étoffes importuns qui demeuraient sur leurs peaux fiévreuses. Ces deux épidermes éprouvant le besoin viscéral de se coller l'un à l'autre, de se prouver leur propre existence par ce contact incandescent.

Le nukenin souleva son ange déchu, cet ange à qui il avait blessé les ailes mais à qui il voulait plus que tout remontrer le chemin des cieux.

L'anbu s'agrippa au ténébreux, enserrant ses jambes autour de la taille pâle. L'éclat rougeoyant au fond des prunelles cristallines que vit le sharingan balaya ses dernières inhibitions. Une seule chose comptait, faire sien cet être solaire pour connaître enfin la chaleur.

Le blond comprit bien avant que le brun ne le formule et lorsque l'un des doigts de porcelaine pénétra l'intimité du renard, la main hâlée suspendit le geste. Sasuke ne comprit pas le comportement de son ange et lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

« Sas'ke… avec moi… c'est donnant donnant………. » La voix de Naruto était enrouée par l'excitation.

L'Uchiha ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de cette phrase mais il n'y pensa plus bien vite. Autour du doigt qui était entré en Naruto, il senti une concentration de chakra détendre la douce membrane à sa place.

Le brun fut surpris, il n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser son chakra de cette façon, l'Uzumaki était bien la plus imprévisible personne qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Un sourire goguenard se dessina sur les lèvres pâles, auxquelles les plus hâlées répondirent avec provocation.

Les mains d'albâtre se posèrent de part et d'autre des fesses cuivrées, la virilité du brun vint frôler l'intimité du kitsune, qui d'une poussée, s'empala sur le membre rigide.

Un flot de sensation les submergea, l'esprit chauffé à blanc, le sang bouillonnant dans leurs veines, telle de la lave en fusion.

Un cri roque leur échappa, puis lentement et voluptueusement, de profonds mouvements de hanches répondirent aux coups de la hampe dressée.

La danse langoureuse prit de l'ampleur, la chevelure corbeau décolla la chevelure dorée du mur, et avec toute la douceur que lui permettaient les mouvements déchaînés du kitsune, il allongea l'ange sur le sol carrelé.

Les deux amants se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, l'être solaire allongé à même le sol contrastant incontestablement avec la créature lunaire présente entre ses jambes, extrêmes opposés mais ne trouvant la félicité qu'avec la présence de l'autre. Le Yin et le Yang à l'état pur.

L'eau purificatrice battait les flancs pâles pour venir mourir sur le torse hâlé, bénissant l'union de ces deux écorchés.

Le Sharingan s'enfonça profondément dans le porteur de Kyuubi, mais il eu la surprise de sentir contre sa propre intimité une caresse remplie d'humidité et de chaleur.

Sasuke tourna la tête, surpris, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le double de son ange. Puis lança un regard suspicieux à l'original.

Dans un sourire luxurieux le blond répondit : « Donnant, … donnant… » Tout en ponctuant par un profond coup de bassin qui fit geindre son compagnon.

Le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête, le renard entre ses jambes se déhanchait de manière formidablement délicieuse alors que son double lui faisait ressentir des sensations encore méconnues. Ayant toujours été Seme, il était totalement novice dans les sensations que lui prodiguait la langue habile.

La langue de feu entrait en lui, explorait la peau tendre sous sa virginité, titillant ses testicules, mordillant et léchant la chair extrêmement sensible.

Les doigts du clone se chargèrent de chakra mordoré et rejoignirent le ballet effréné, entrant en l'Uchiha, détendant l'écrin de velours jamais profané.

Le Jinchuriki sentait le nukenin au bord de la jouissance, le tableau qui s'offrait à lui était d'une intensité incomparable et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas venir en même temps que lui.

L'Uchiha se libéra dans un râle compulsif. Une des expertes phalanges avait touché un point qui lui avait fait perdre contenance.

L'Uzumaki, essoufflé, mais moins que son acolyte fit un signe entendu à son double se trouvant derrière le brun. Puis, goba les lèvres du ténébreux, mélangeant sa langue avec celle offerte.

Il se libéra de cette étreinte pour regarder les pupilles ébènes en soufflant : « Ce n'est pas terminé. »

La phrase à peine prononcée, l'Uchiha senti la virilité du second blond entrer lentement en lui.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le nukenin n'éprouva pas de douleur. Le kitsune n'avait pas voulut faire souffrir son Uchiha, le préparant de la plus délicieuse des manières et profitant de cet instant post orgasmique. Il savait qu'à ce moment seul son amant lui aurait laissé une ouverture.

L'expérience des mâles à fort esprit dominant le lui avait apprit.

Une fois entièrement en lui, le clone ne bougea plus.

« Fais moi confiance. » Murmura le bel ange à son être de la nuit.

Les prunelles corbeau se posèrent sur celle saphir, et y lire la réponse à la question qui le hantait depuis si longtemps. Entre ses bras se trouvait la seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Une confiance absolue qui allait jusqu'à l'acceptation sans faille, une foi sans borne.

Alors oui.

Oui, pour lui et seulement pour lui, il voulait bien se montrer « faible », pour lui et seulement lui, il voulait bien être lui-même.

Pour lui et seulement lui, il voulait bien être vivant.

Une unique perle cristalline s'échappas des yeux céruléens, les mots ne servaient à rien, ce que le kitsune venait de lire au fond des deux lacs obscurs venait de lui donner la confirmation qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Il avait enfin trouvé une personne rien-que-pour-lui.

Les deux blonds commencèrent à se mouvoir avec lenteur, chaque mouvement ponctué de ronronnements sensuels. Laissant au nukenin le temps de reprendre un peu du poil de la bête, ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps.

Tout trois se perdant totalement dans ces sensations inédites où s'alliaient le corps et le cœur. Bien vite, le clone retrouva ce point si sensible qui avait tant fait vibrer l'Uchiha, il mit une ardeur toute particulière à le frôler, encore et encore.

Naruto, maintenant, ne se réfrénait plus, laissant les vagues de plaisir le submerger, intensifiant les coups de bassins alors que le brun, lui, s'était totalement noyé dans la jouissance inédite qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Le rythme du trinôme se fit plus sporadique, plus effréné, jusqu'à arriver au point de non retour, l'Uzumaki, vint en premier, déclanchant une réaction en chaîne. La contraction qui prit son corps au moment de l'orgasme entraîna celui du brun, puis celui du clone qui se libéra finalement et qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Sasuke tomba sur le torse bronzé, la respiration saccadée, mais moins que celle Naruto, qui venait de prendre de plein fouet l'expérience de son clone lorsque celui-ci s'était dissipé.

Il restèrent ainsi, allongés l'un sur l'autre, le temps ne comptant plus. Essayant de reprendre leur esprit. Tant de choses venaient de se produire, que ce soit émotionnellement ou physiquement, tout deux étaient totalement chamboulés. Mais en aucun cas ils ne voulaient revenir en arrière.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé ce soir là, tout passa par le regard, ne dit on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ?

Ils se couchèrent en silence, ne pensant à rien. Le bras pâle vint enserrer les hanches brunes, et ce fut avec un sourire serein que tout deux se laissèrent aller aux bras de Morphée.

(FIN DE LA ZONE « SENSUELLE » )

Le lendemain matin, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Kinpouge se retrouvait en compagnie de son équipe pour recevoir leur ordre de mission.

Un calme anormal régnait au sein du fameux bureau, l'enjeu était de taille, certes.

Grâce au rouleau que l'équipe avait récupéré la veille, deux nukenins de rangs S avaient été localisé, dont l'un d'entre eux étant originaire de Konoha.

La mission était simple, enfin, l'ordre de mission était simple, capturer mort ou vif ces deux dangereux criminels et les ramener en leur village d'origine pour soit y être jugés ou alors supprimés.

En sortant du bureau, Touken se tourna vers son supérieur et fixa de manière insistante la besace de celui-ci.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Lui demanda t'il en lui montrant l'intérieur de son sac.

« Me dis pas que tu vas emmener ton lapin en mission !! »

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre, laissant échapper un léger rire.

« Kin ! On ne l'emmène pas en mission ! Et c'est quoi cette manie de lui foutre ton fameux « grigri » ? »

L'anbu en chef ne tint compte des protestations de son coéquipier.

Le sourire solaire présent sous le masque prit de l'ampleur.

« Touken, pas la peine d'insister, Yamiyo n'est pas prêt de me quitter. »

Et sous les grognements d'un certains maîtres chien et les rires d'un Jinchuriki, bien au fond de sa besace, une petite boule de poils noirs, un bandeau frontal rayé du village de la feuille autour du cou, esquissa ce qu'on pourrait apparenté à un sourire.

FIN

Kinpouge : Bouton d'or (la fleur)

Touken : Chien de combat.

Souka : Fleur

Zuga : Peinture, dessin

Yamiyo : Nuit noire

**Noah, compétemment éreintée mais heureuse :** Ca y est ! Mon premier OS est bouclé !!!

**Sasu :**…. OS…. 22 pages, elle a pas comprit le concept..

**Naru :** Heu… Hagane, ça va ? T'es toute pâle ?

**Hagane tremblotante : **J'ai cru à un KibaNaru !!

**Noah:** Ma nee-chan, je te ferais jamais ça!

**Hagane qui saute sur Noah :** Je suis si fière de toiiii

**Sasu :** Oï, c'est de pire en pire….

**Naru :** Imagine l'horreur, elles se mettent ensemble pour une fic !

**Ita :** Ils sont cons ces deux là, ils donnent des idées à ces deux perverses

**Hagane et Noah se regardent dans le blanc des yeux et adressent un sourire pervers au couple.**

**Sasu:** NON !!

**Naru:** Kishimoto-dono! Viens nous chercher !!!

_Un grand merci à Sermina, Sanzo et me Tema-chan qui m'ont encouragé pour pouvoir faire cette petite surprise à ma nee-chan Sempai…_

Vu que c'est une nouvelle expérience pour moi, je serais ravie de connaître cotre avis 

Un chtit coms ?


End file.
